Atelier peinture
by vegap1k
Summary: Zack Fair est, en présence de gouache, l'équivalent d'une matéria Typoon : un certain milicien ne démentirait pas. Sa cuisine non plus.


**Titre:** Atelier peinture.

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Square Enix.

**Notes:** Je ne me rappelle plus d'où l'idée m'est venue ; peut-être d'une veille de pâques -atelier _peinture sur oeufs_-. Et on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, hm (Cloud, Zack, pré-Nibelheim, fondant au chocolat...) ? Qu'on me pardonne si OoC il y a.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une pression de l'index contre la joue ; une tâche orangée sur sa pommette. Et un soupir, <em>long<em> soupir.

« Zack. »

La voix était lasse. Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier le rire du concerné, qui réitéra l'action. Un point carmin large comme un pouce se prélassait désormais à l'ombre de mèches couleur citron.

« Zack, ça suffit. »

Grimaçant d'un air moqueur, le jeune homme se gratouilla la nuque, enfouie sous de courts cheveux de jais. Bien décidé à attirer l'attention du blondinet, pour l'instant focalisée sur la cent vingt-septième page de _Les Mog, de M, à G !_, il plongea son auriculaire dans la coupelle emplie de vert buisson. Petit doigt malicieux qui s'écrasa sur le bout de nez à proximité.

Une paire d'yeux d'un bleu électrique quitta une lecture passionnante pour venir se planter sur la figure innocente de son compagnon de table. Blasé, l'adolescent détourna le regard, maudissant tubes et autres pots de gouaches multicolores qui gisaient sur le bois vieilli, pour la plupart, entre feuilles malmenées, gobelets et pinceaux inutilisés.

« Rappelles-moi pour quelle raison ôcombien _valable_ t'es-tu mis à la peinture, dans ma cuisine, alors que j'étudie ? » questionna-t-il, soupirant.

Son aîné le gratifia d'un sourire orgueilleux, l'accompagnant d'un doigt melon qui s'échoua aux abords d'un sourcil froncé.

« Dans l'ordre : parce qu'Aerith dis que je suis un artiste ! Non, je plaisante, mais mes supérieurs m'ont menacé de me faire payer les réparations de la salle d'entrainement la prochaine fois que je bousille le système de simulation… Je suis simplement passionné ! Puis, elle parlait d'art, d'acrylique, il fallait bien que je développe mes sens créatifs au moyen d'une activité pratique ; la cuisine, c'est la seule pièce qui possède un frigo ! Je suis en pleine croissance, donc, je mange -et ici, c'est plus ordonné que chez moi-. Et, c'est pas comme si t'étudiais. On ne bosse pas sur les peluches à pompon, même chez les miliciens tu m'la fera _pas_, Cloud. »

Réprimant une moue vexée, l'adolescent toisait son voisin qui se dandinait sur sa chaise, puis rétorqua :

« Je t'apprendrai, monsieur le Première Classe, que la peinture s'applique sur une feuille, à l'aide d'un pinceau et non sur la tête de son ami. Et, pour ta gouverne, des témoignages ont rapporté que certains mogs sont violents, et attaquent les touristes et vacanciers vadrouillant en pleine nature. »

Fier comme un chocobo, l'étudiant bomba le torse, sous les pupilles azurines d'un Zack ébahi. Les lèvres tremblantes, il éclata de rire.

« C'est évident ! Le mogarou, sévissant aux alentours des cultures de noix de Coubo, te croque un soir de pleine lune… A quand le dracucobo, suceur de sang des cultivateurs de légumes Gysahl ? ! »

Le milicien piqua un fard à en faire rougir Ifrit, comme l'autre se fendait la poire. Renfrogné, il bouda. Jusqu'à ce que son regard fuyant s'aventure sur une coupe débordante de gouache écarlate. Un rictus joueur déforma ses joues, tandis qu'il immergeait l'index dans le liquide.

« Hé ! »

Le brun, à présent marqué à la base de son menton, plissait ses yeux rivés sur le blond lui riant timidement au nez. Une grimace taquine distordant sa figure, il riposta à grands coups de doigtés lavande, habilement contrés par d'autres couleur bonbon.

La bataille dégénéra ; et déjà, la pièce s'apparentait plus aisément au hall d'entrée multicolore du Gold Saucer qu'à une cuisine -la grosse mascotte Chocobo sur ressort en moins-. Un _ploc _sonore reteint cependant leur attention entre deux pichenettes coloriées : un jet bleu marine sombrait dans un saladier empli de chocolat pâtissier fondu, sous la fenêtre. Le Première Classe ne put s'empêcher de dansotter sur un air de signal d'alarme claironné :

« Cargo de transport Shinra en perdition, fermez les écoutilles ! »

Un regard Grand Glacier força le silence. L'atmosphère s'alourdit, la peinture bleue se diluant gaiement à ce qui avait été un fondant chocolaté aux noix de Caroube -et aux pépites de caramel- préparé avec amour durant tout un après-midi. Cloud, qui dégageait des cheveux peinturlurés derrière son oreille, soupira _très_ longuement, la lippe tachetée d'un mélange zizolin.

« Une dernière volonté ? » s'informa-t-il, doux-amer.

Téméraire, son aîné hasarda un sourire, plein d'espoir et de gouache sur les mains.

« Savais-tu qu'un chouette restaurant venait d'ouvrir dans le secteur 6 ? »

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Hum. Je suppose que les noix de Caroube sont humainement comestibles...<p>

Bah ! merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt~


End file.
